My Own Wonderland
by Lailliet
Summary: El Torneo de los 3 Magos ya dio comienzo, a mitad de la segunda prueba algo, un suceso nunca antes visto haciendo que magos y brujas entren en pánico. "Ella sabe demasiado". Un nuevo personaje entra alterando la realidad, sera para bien o para mal?
1. Prologo

PROLOGO

Estoy cayendo, más y más profundo, todo esta tan oscuro, no veo nada, no hay luz. Tengo miedo. Pasan minutos, quizás segundos, mi pánico aumenta. Tengo esa horrible ansiedad en la boca del estómago y grito con fuerza, no me importa quedar afónica, es lo único que puedo hacer porque tengo la horrible certeza de que pronto moriré.

Algo llama mi atención, al fondo hay luz, hace un momento deje de gritar, probablemente ya me quede sin voz. Con cada metro que caigo la luz se hace más intensa, más grande, más brillante, me es imposible verla directamente. Entonces…es hora, con solo 19 años digo adiós a mi vida arrepintiéndome de tantas cosas.

La chica que caiga por el túnel como Alicia en el agujero del conejo blanco llego al fondo, la luz al fondo del túnel no era una alucinación, las paredes rocosas desaparecían lentamente dejando un espacio luminoso. La chica creyendo llegar a su fin se cubrió el rostro esperando sentir impactarse contra la roca pero lo que sintió fue agua. Un grito ahogado por el agua emergió de su garganta; gracias a la velocidad de la caída estaba a unos cuantos metros de la superficie. Ella al sentirse aún con vida se atrevió a abrir los ojos, muy despacio. Se impactó al ver a su alrededor millones de destellos, como si fuera escarcha que emanara luz propia, a pesar de querer seguir contemplando esa maravilla el aire se le terminaba debía subir a la superficie.

Quiso nadar hacia arriba pero algo se lo impidió, una fuerza la halaba al fondo.

No, no ¡no! ¡NO!

Otra vez el pánico dominaba su mente, con desespero aumento la fuerza de sus brazadas, y aunque se esforzó todo lo que pudo la superficie se alejó cada vez más. La fuerza que la hundía la arrastro sin misericordia; la falta de aire más la presión del agua abrillantada termino haciéndola colapsar, dejándola en la inconciencia.

Un remolino de líquido plateado era la fuerza que la halaba, la chica al llegar al centro del remolino fue absorbida por él.


	2. Cap1 Otra Realidad

Hola a todos, este es mi primer fic de HP.

Hare un par de aclaraciones:

-"_Letra cursiva y con comillas" _son pensamientos

–**Letras en Negritas-** es otro idioma (en este caso ingles)

DISFRUTEN!

Capítulo 1

Otra Realidad

-Demasiada luz.- gruño una joven de pelo negro ondulado, negándose a despertar todavía tomo la cobija azul pálido y la sábana blanca subiéndola hasta su cabeza para escapar de la luz que le molestaba en los ojos.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama, al instante pensó que algo andaba mal, esa no era su cama, mucho menos su cuarto, en su cuarto no entraba nada de luz por las múltiples cortinas que tenía colgadas en la ventana.

-Huele a medicina.- fue su segunda observación aun sin descubrirse. _"Otra vez mi abuela está hospitalizada" _fue la conclusión a la que llego, no sería la primera vez, periódicamente debían hospitalizar a su abuela para revisión médica y ella tenía que quedarse a cuidarla un par de noches hasta que cambiara de turno con su madre. Eso explicaba la excesiva luz y el olor a medicina, pero entonces… ¿Por qué había despertado en la cama?

A regañadientes se obligó a sacar la cabeza de su refugio, sintió un escalofrió, no recordaba que la clínica fuera tan fría, en cuanto se espabilo y miro a su alrededor, quiso gritar pero la voz no le salió. No sabía dónde estaba y eso la espantaba.

Estaba en una habitación enorme, con pisos y paredes de piedra antigua, ella estaba acostada en una típica cama de hospital, a su alrededor había dos hileras de camas exactamente igual a la suya llenaban la enorme habitación de techos altos y como guinda del pastel la pared frente a su cama tenía unos hermosos ventanales que llegaban hasta el techo lo que iluminaba todo el lugar.

La joven estaba impactada, sabía qué lugar era ese y eso solo la ponía peor, porque era simplemente imposible que fuera posible, pero una voz al fondo del recinto termino sus sospechas. Frenéticamente trato de liberarse de las sabanas, en cuanto lo logro se paró de la cama a tropezones, aun con el cuerpo entumecido y sintiendo sus pies congelarse por la piedra fría llego hasta la puerta de roble.

**-Señorita, escuche la alarma de que estaba despierta y…**(1)**- **La voz de una mujer mayor se escuchó por un corredor diferente hasta que llego al pasillo de camas, se detuvo por completo al ver a la chica levantada.**- ¡Oh! Querida, no deberías estar fuera de la cama…**

_No voltees, no voltees, no voltees._ Repitió una y otra vez en su mente, la mujer siguió llamándola y hablando pero sus palabras no llegaban a su cerebro. La mano de la mujer tomo su hombro dándole la vuelta y ahí estaba su peor confirmación.

_-_Pomfrey…- dijo apenas en un susurro rasposo. Con eso entro en pánico. Empujo a la mujer lejos de ella y hecho a correr fuera de la enfermería. Aun cuando sus músculos protestaron por el repentino esfuerzo no le importo corrió lo más rápido que pudo, necesitaba alejarse de ahí, debía salir de ahí.

Corrió a través de largos pasillos, hasta que llego a uno más transitado, eso fue aun peor. Cientos de jóvenes, todos vestidos con túnicas negras, algunos se le quedaron mirando, eso no le importo; hecho a correr una vez más.

Forzó a su mente en salir del estado de pánico, seguía alterada pero debía moverse, empezaba a escuchar el bullicio a su alrededor, seguro que ya la estaban buscando. Se concentró en recordar en que piso se encontraba, trazo una ruta rápida de escape y cruzo en la primera escalera que encontró. Lamentablemente no se fijó por donde iba, lo que causo que se golpeara contra algo. Sintió como caía por las escaleras causando un par de raspones en sus manos y piernas que hasta ahora notaba estaban desnudas. Cuando alzo la vista se encontró que había chocado con alguien.

**-Auch, que golpe. Oye ¿Estás bien? – **pregunto una voz masculina.

Esto no podía ser peor, debajo de ella estaba Harry Potter con los lentes enchuecados pero era El-Niño-Que-Vivió a fin de cuentas. El mago se le quedo mirando asombro, ella no sabía si era por la cara de espanto que traía, no le importo, como pudo se levantó de encima de él, corriendo escaleras abajo. A lo lejos escucho pasos corriendo, le estaban pisando los talones debía apresurar el paso.

Potter se quedó tirado en el suelo tratando de comprender que había pasado, retardado escucho el sonido de gritos alterados y pasos apresurados, vio a varios profesores correr por el pasillo, diviso a Moody que bajaba de la escalera de arriba, el hombre con su ojos giratorio lo vio desde arriba.

**-¡Potter! ¿Qué demonios haces ahí tirado? – **el hombre corpulento llego hasta el muchacho y con una mano le tomo del hombro dándole impulso para que se parara.

**-Profesor, ¿Qué está ocurriendo? – **pregunto un espabilado Potter acomodándose las gafas.

-**Tenemos una fugitiva.- **explico a grandes rasgos, comenzando a bajar las escaleras.-** Condenada chiquilla…- **Harry siguió presuroso al profesor.

-**¡Señor! ¿Ella es quien cayó al lago durante la segunda prueba? – **Moody asintió distraídamente mientras llegaba a la planta baja. Su ojo mágico giraba a todas partes en segundos.

-**Y ahora está intentando escapar, debemos capturarla.-** desde otro pasillo, Minerva Mcgonagall, Albus Dumbledore y Severus Snape se unieron a ellos.

-**¿Alguna señal de ella Alastor? – **pregunto el anciano director.

-**Ninguna Albus, es muy escurridiza, como si supiera por donde ir.-** respondió Moddy con una mueca analítica.

-**Le dije que no debíamos dejarla en la enfermería sin vigilancia director. Ahora esta suelta en quién sabe dónde, podría ser peligrosa.- **exclamo Snape con su usual mirada de desprecio.

-**Yo no creo que sea peligrosa.- **dijo Harry lo suficientemente alto para ser oído, Snape y Moody inmediatamente le mandaron miradas enfadadas.

-**¿Por qué cree eso señor Potter? – **pregunto Minerva en tono duro.

-**Ella choco conmigo hace un momento.- **antes de que Snape le reprochara el haberla dejado escapar se adelantó.-** Parecía aterrada señor**.- dijo mirando al director.- **Esta persecución solo la asustara más.**

Por la mirada rabiosa del profesor de pociones se adivinaba una tormenta pero un patronus irrumpió en el grupo.

"**La hemos encontrado, está en las linderas del bosque prohibido, la tenemos acorralada"**

Apenas el patronus se desvaneció los profesores y Harry corrieron. Llegaron a donde se erguía la caballa de Hagrid, todo el personal docente estaba parado en el huerto de calabazas formando un semi-circulo en dirección al bosque con las varitas en alto.

-**Hagrid, infórmame.- **pidió el director amablemente en cuando llego al semi-gigante.

-**La chica esta tras ese árbol.-** señalo uno particularmente grueso que estaba al principio del bosque.-** No se ha adentrado al bosque y lanza una piedra a cualquiera que intente acercarse.**

**-Que primitivo.- **bufo Snape.

-**Se está defendiendo Severus.- **dijo casi divertido Albus.-** Educadores, bajen sus varitas. Asustan a nuestra invitada.-** el profesorado confiado en que el director estaba presente acataron la orden, el anciano hizo un gesto para que se alejaran y así lo hicieron, Moody y Snape seguían recelosos. El director con paso solemne se acercó hasta quedar a 3 metros del escondite de la chica.- **Señorita, soy el director Albus Dumbledore, nuestra intención no es asustarla ni herirla, si fuera tan amable de salir de su escondite podríamos aclarar varios mal entendidos.- **hablo el director con ese tono cariñoso que solía usar para aparentar ser un viejito inofensivo. La morena se asomó apenas, miro al director con el ceño fruncido antes de lanzar una piedra, la cual pasó cerca de su cabeza y término atrapando Hagrid, volvió a ocultarse.

-**¿Lo viste Albus? Esa chiquilla es agresiva.- **grito ojo loco ya exasperado de la situación.

-**Profesor, esta piedra tiene escrito algo.- **aviso el semi-gigante.

-**Calma Alastor. ¿Cuál es el mensaje Hagrid?**

**- **_JODETE_.- repitio el semi-gigante, la mayoría de los adultos no entendieron pero el director curveo sus labios divertido. Antes de que el anciano hablara de nuevo la chica lanzo otra piedra, esta vez advirtiendo al director que se alejara, el hombre tuvo que dar varios pasos hacia atrás.

-** Albus, esto es inútil. Con un Desmayo nos estaríamos ahorrando todo este circo**.- opino Alastor de mal humor.

-** No es una amenaza Alastor.- **advirtió.

- **Señor, déjeme intentarlo.-** se adelantó Harry. Inmediatamente empezaron las protestas, Dumbledore con un movimiento de su mano los silenció, dando permiso a Harry para proceder.

-**¿Albus que pretendes? No puedes enviar a Potter allá.-** dijo Minerva preocupada. Mientras Harry se acercaba al árbol.

- **Querida Minerva, solo un adolescente puede entender a otro.- **para probar su punto hizo una seña en dirección al árbol.

Harry ya había llegado a donde había estado parado el director, la chica alerta de que alguien se acercara se asomó de su escondite lista para lanzar otra piedra, cuando vio a Harry se quedó quieta, expectante.

-**Tranquila, no te hare daño.- **alzo las manos mostrando que no llevaba su varita.- **Solo quiero hablar.- **tentativamente dio otro paso, ella no ataco, miro a los adultos detrás de Harry, estaban fuera de su perímetro de peligro por lo que bajo la piedra dejando a Harry acercarse.- **Eh…hola. Tu chocaste conmigo antes ¿recuerdas? Soy Harry P…**- una mano en sus labios le hizo callar.

-**Sé quién eres.-** hablo ella por primera vez en un inglés difícil de entender, su voz sonaba rasposa, como si le costara mucho trabajo hablar. Miro a Harry con detenimiento, convenciéndose de que era real lo que veía. Estiro la mano hasta la frente del chico rozando su cicatriz.- **Eres real.-** susurro.

Harry viendo a la chica frente a ella –tenía el cabello desordenado, la bata de la enfermería estaba llena de tierra y rota en el borde, sin mencionar que las líneas de expresión acentuadas le daban un aspecto cansado, seguro por todo stress que estaba sufriendo- comprendió que solo era una adolescente, perdida y confundida, incluso más que el mismo.- **Solo queremos ayudarte.-** extendió una mano hacia ella. La joven le miro por largos minutos, no dudaba que las palabras del héroe mágico fueran ciertas, lo que la llenaba de incertidumbre era saberse en un mundo que supuestamente debería ser ficticio. Tomando en cuenta todas sus posibilidades era mejor ir con Potter a quedarse en ese sitio y morir estúpidamente por alguna criatura del bosque prohibido, eso pensamiento le hizo estremecer, cuanto hubiera dado por ser ignorante de los peligros de ese mundo. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando sintió algo en sus hombros, levanto la vista asustada; solo era Harry que se había quitado su túnica para colocársela a ella.- **Perdona si te asuste, parecías tener frio.- **explico algo avergonzado.

Bueno si quería volver a su hogar iba a necesitar ayuda. Con una sonrisa suave tomo la mano de Harry, eso ilumino el rostro del joven que le devolvió el gesto.

En el huerto de calabazas la mayoría de los profesores se había retirado por órdenes de Dumbledore, solo quedaban Mcgonagall, Snape y Alastor –Hagrid no se había quedado alegando que alguien de su tamaño solo asustaría a la invitada- aun discutían si la repentina aparición de esta chica era peligrosa o no.

-**Debemos interrogarla.-** Opino Moody, su ojo mágico girado en dirección a los árboles.

-**Alastor ella no es una amenaza.- **reprendió la mujer.

-**Pero tampoco podemos confiar en ella.-**fue la opinión de Snape.

-**Caballeros por favor, dejaremos nuestra discusión para después.-** se escuchó ruido de hojas crujiendo, todos voltearon a ver que Potter regresaba con la chica a su lado usando la túnica negra del adolescente.-** Bien hecho** **Harry, bien hecho.-** felicito el anciano. Se acercó a ambos jóvenes, la chica al ver lo que pretendía Dumbledore mostro una mueca hostil y se escondió tras Harry, la chica apenas le llegaba por el hombro al gryffindor por lo que era fácil ocultarse.

Todos los adultos se mostraron asombrados por tal comportamiento.- **Señor, tal vez lo mejor sería volver a la enfermería, está muy alterada.-** dijo Harry después de que la morena se parara en puntillas para susurrarle algo al oído.

-**Sí, quizás sea lo mejor.- **murmuro el anciano mirando con interés a la joven.- **Profesor Snape escolte a la joven a la enfermería, después de que Madam Pomfrey le dé una poción revitalizadora podremos hablar con más calma.**- Severus se acercó a Potter, para sorpresa de todos y más para el adusto educador la morena no tuvo problemas en acercarse al profesor de pociones. Severus la guio por el camino de tierra hasta la entrada del castillo, la chica observo a Dumbledore y Ojo Loco con recelo hasta que estuvo lo suficiente lejos.

-**Eso…fue extraño.-** balbuceo Harry asombrado.

-**Esa niña no me da buena espina Albus.- **opino Alastor con el ceño fruncido.

-**Todo a su tiempo mi buen amigo, todo a su tiempo.-** fue la respuesta del director comenzando a caminar hacia el castillo, los demás le siguieron.

(1) las negritas las estoy utilizando para referirme a otro idioma. Ya que el mundo de HP está inspirado en Inglaterra los personajes están hablando inglés. El personaje OC habla otro idioma, en el próximo capítulo revelare más sobre la inesperada visitante.

A medida que avance la historia iré aclarando un par de cosas, por el momento disfruten la historia y si tienen alguna duda no duden en preguntar, tratare de responder lo que pueda sin adelantarme a los hechos :3


	3. Cap2 Aclaremos Algo

¡He vuelto!

Vamos cambiar las cosas un poquito, ahora que sabemos que estamos en Inglaterra voy a cambiar mi forma de escribir. Me explico:

"_Entre comillas y cursiva" _son pensamientos.

**En negrita** es otro idioma. De ahora en adelante **Español.**

Si alguna palabra esta entre comillas es para resaltarla nada más :3

Capítulo 2

Aclaremos Algo

No hablaron en todo el trayecto, primero porque ella no decía nada solo se dedicaba a mirar a todas partes con curiosidad y segundo porque Severus estaba muy ocupado analizando a "la invitada", el hombre noto que a pesar de que viera todo a su alrededor con ojos asombrados sabía exactamente hacia donde iba. Curioso, muy curioso.

Llegaron a la enfermería sin mayor contratiempo, cuando atravesaron las puertas de madera Madame Pornfrey los recibió. Mirando a la joven con una expresión severa.

-No vuelva a hacer eso.- tomo a la chica de los hombros guiándola a la cama donde había despertado.- Entiendo que pudo asustarse pero no fue muy inteligente de su parte salir huyendo, mire como esta.- la enfermera siguió hablando más y más rápido haciendo que ella perdiera interés en la diatriba al no entender mucho.

Snape carraspeo para llamar la atención de la mujer.- El profesor Dumbledore me pidió que te dijera que le dieras una poción revitalizante y luego la enviaras a su despacho, es de suma importancia que hablemos con ella.- dijo el hombre muy serio.

-Quítate la túnica querida.- ordeno cuando la joven estuvo sentada en la cama.- No me importa lo que Albus diga Severus, la niña necesita atención médica y…. ¡Santo Cielo! - la joven dio un salto en la cama por el grito de la enfermera.- Mira como estas, no, no, no. Esta señorita no saldrá de aquí hasta que yo lo diga, ¡Severus! - llamo con voz fuerte.- Voy por pociones a mi despacho, haz algo útil y hazle un chequeo.- sin esperar respuesta la enfermera se fue por el pasillo dejándolos solos.

Refunfuñando entre dientes el profesor se acercó a la joven.

-¿Cómo te llamas? - pregunto mientras sacaba su varita, no escucho respuesta.- ¿No me escuchaste? Te hice una pregunta.- cuando enfoco su mirada noto que ella le hacia una seña, se palmeaba la garganta.- ¿Te duele? – Sin soltar la varita acerco sus manos al pequeño cuello, tanteando, luego agito su varita, una luz roja emano de esta.- Tienes la garganta inflamada.- informo.- Creo que aún hay poción para eso en el estante.- murmuro en voz alta, fue hacia el estante y cuando encontró el frasco que necesitaba se lo tendió a la chica.- Bébetelo.

Ella frunció el ceño mirando el frasco, alzo la mirada a Severus alzando una ceja.

-No esta envenenada si es lo que piensas, la hice yo mismo.- dijo con tono amargo. Ella al escuchar quien la había preparado tomo el frasco entre sus manos dándole un sorbo. Tragar el espeso líquido fue una tortura, pero en cuanto termino de tragar sintió el efecto instantáneamente. Su laringe ya no se sentía apretada dejándole respirar con más facilidad. Devolvió el frasco a Severus.

-**Gracias.-** dijo ella, pero al ver que el profesor no le había entendido volvió a repetir.- Gracias.

-Así que si hablas ingles.- dejo el frasco vacío en el estante, volvió donde ella estaba, esta vez concentrándose en hacer el chequeo, la mayoría eran raspones y alguno que otro golpe, no tenía huesos rotos ni daño interno.

-Apenas…Me es difícil comprender el acento inglés.- dijo después de un momento. Todo el tiempo que Severus le estuvo haciendo el chequeo ella lo miro, "_Ahora veo porque mi mama decía que Alan Rickman parecía un señora" _fue lo que pensó. Ciertamente si comparabas al actor con Severus, no había comparación. Alan Rickman a pesar de su excelente papel en la película no se comparaba al verdadero Severus Snape. El profesor podría ser descrito fácilmente como "Masculino", era alto "_Muy alto"_ pensó, de hombros anchos pero no muy corpulento, piel muy blanca aunque para ella a todos los ingleses les faltaba algo de color, el cabello para su sorpresa era más largo de lo que en un principio creyó, el cabello azabache le llegaba por los hombros. Los ángulos de su rostro eran muy marcados dándole ese aspecto serio, ciertamente por la falta de peso su nariz se veía realmente prominente, la mueca hostil y el ceño fruncido era lo que solía aterrar a los estudiantes, pero ella sabía que esa mueca era solo una fachada.

-¿Qué tanto me está viendo? – la voz amarga de Snape la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento, es que…No eres como yo lo imaginaba.- ante ese comentario el ceño del hombre se frunció aún más, ella al ver su expresión se preocupó e inmediatamente tomo la manga de la túnica ajena.- ¡Espera! No quise ofenderte, es solo que…eres tan genial y misterioso. Siempre te creí alguien increíble pero ahora que te veo…- sonrió recorriendo al hombre con la mirada.- La palabra se queda corta.

Pocas cosas podían descolocarlo, al parecer esta era una de ellas. Para alguien como Severus que estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con el desagrado y desprecio de la gente que alguien salida de la nada te dijera eso era shockeante.

-Albus no seas ridículo, es solo una niña no va a desatar un pandemonio.- se escuchó la voz de Pomfrey que volvía por el pasillo, al parecer con compañía.

-Popy, entiende, no sabemos nada de ella.- se escuchó la voz amistosa del director.

-¡No me importa! Se quedara aquí hasta que yo lo diga.- con esa declaración la enfermera entro en el campo de visión de ambas personas.- Severus ¿Pudiste diagnosticarle algo? – pregunto ella acerándose a la cama, detrás de la enfermera venia Dumbledore.

-No hay daño interno ni huesos rotos, solo raspones y moretones, sus pies son lo más preocupante ya que corrió por piedra fría y después por tierra descalza.- automáticamente la enfermera le hizo un gesto de desaprobación.- También tenía inflamada la laringe pero ya me encargue de eso.

-Excelente Severus, ¿algo más? – pregunto esta vez Dumbledore con una significativa mirada.

El hombre estuvo a punto de decirle lo que la chica le había dicho pero un ligero tirón en su manga le hizo voltear viendo el rostro de la chica, ella le hizo un gesto de negación con la cabeza pidiendo silencio. Severus realmente sin saber porque cedía dijo.- Acabo de administrarle la poción director, tarda un poco en hacer efecto.

-Bien, entonces comprobémoslo.- Pomfrey hizo un gesto para que Snape se apartara.- ¿Cómo te llamas querida?

No sabía si era por el tono pomposo o si su inglés estaba muy oxidado pero le costó entenderle a la enfermera lo que dijo.- Katerina.- respondió.

-¿Qué edad tiene? - pregunto la enfermera mientras dejaba frascos en la mesa auxiliar y los examinaba, pensando en cual darle primero.

-19 años.- Pomfrey y Snape voltearon a verla sorprendidos.- ¿Qué?

- Nada…- contesto la enfermera, procediendo a tomar una de las pociones pasándosela a Katerina para que la bebiera.-…Es inesperada su edad. Ya que no tiene una estatura correspondiente a su edad.

- Mido 1.58 m.- respondió molesta, prácticamente le dijeron enana, tomo el frasco bebiéndose el contenido de un trago, haciendo una mueca de asco al tragarlo.- No es mi culpa que ustedes los ingleses sean tan altos.

- Oh, que descuidada soy. Se me ha olvidado la crema para los raspones, voy por ella.- anuncio Pomfrey. Dumbledore hizo un gesto a Snape para que acompañara a la mujer. Cuando él y Katerina estuvieron solos centro su atención en la chica.

- Señorita Katerina.- llamo el director, intento dar un paso hacia la morena pero al ver que esta retrocedía se quedó en su lugar.- ¿Podría decirme cuál es el motivo de su llegada? – ella le miro largamente con los ojos entrecerrados.- Señorita…

- Ya lo oí.- respondió de mala gana a Dumbledore.- Vamos a dejar algo en claro, lo odio, así que mantendremos el contacto al mínimo.- miro de frente al viejo, hablando firme.- Estoy segura de que tiene tantas dudas como yo, responderé sus preguntas solo si McGonagall y Snape están presentes y por nada del mundo quiero que Moody esté presente ni remotamente cerca de mí. ¿Fui clara?

Dumbledore no pudo más que mirar a la morena estupefacto, nadie nunca le había hablado así y menos una muchachita que no tenía mucho de haber cumplido la mayoría de edad. Le molestaba, ¿acaso no sabía que era Albus Dumbledore? No, al parecer si lo sabía sino no le hubiera hablado de esa manera, debía averiguar más sobre ella y pronto.

Al final Dumbledore sonrió lo más amable que pudo.- Transparente.- cuando Pomfrey y Snape volvieron los habitantes de la habitación seguían en la misma posición que los dejaron, aunque el ambiente se había tornado muy tenso.- Severus, por favor acompáñame.- dijo al pocionista, luego giro a ver a la enfermera.- Popy cuando termines con la señorita envíala a mi oficina por favor, también consíguele algo de ropa, gracias.- el hombre camino a la salida siendo seguido por Severus.

-¡Oiga! ¡Alto! ¿Dónde está mi ropa? – grito Katy desde el camastro. El director a punto de salir se giró a verla, su sonrisa siendo incómodamente amable.

- ¿No creerá que es muy inteligente deambular por el castillo con un pantalón corto y una camiseta en esta época del año o sí? – a regañadientes ella tuvo que darle la razón al viejo, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta solo volteo el rostro dando a entender que no le hablaría.

Fuera de la enfermería Dumbledore y Snape caminaban rumbo a la oficina del primero, el director envió un patronus ordenando una reunión en su oficina de inmediato. Cuando llegaron McGonagall, Moody, Madame Maxime e Igor ya los esperaban. Dumbledore camino hasta su escritorio, dejándose caer en la silla pesadamente.

Moody con su expresión poco amistosa se acercó al escritorio.- ¿Entonces? ¿Qué averiguaron?

-No mucho, solo sabemos que se llama Katerina.- antes de que alguien dijera algo se adelantó.- Dijo que respondería todas nuestras preguntas solo si solo estábamos Minerva, Severus y yo.

- ¡Eso es inaudito! – estallo Madame Maxime con su acento francés. Igor se quedó parado junto a Severus.- ¡Esa mocosa no puede poner condiciones, es una intrusa!

- No pensaras de verdad aceptar o si ¿Albus? – inquirió el ex auror.

-Me temo que ya he aceptado Alastor.- respondió en un suspiro Dumbledore.

-Si lo pensamos un poco, es una conducta normal.- intervino McGonagall.- Ya vieron su reacción cuando despertó, lo mejor es interrogarla en un grupo pequeño.

-También note algo particular.- intervino Snape por primera vez.- Ella no posee un núcleo mágico.- todos en la oficina enmudecieron por la nueva información.- Por lo tanto no es peligrosa, al menos no para nosotros.- Igor y Madame Maxime parecieron estar de acuerdo con esa nueva información ya que lo único que dijeron fue un "Manténganos informados" antes de dirigirse a la salida del despacho.

- ¿Es una muggle? – pregunto Minerva saliendo apenas del mutismo.- Eso…no puede ser, es decir, un muggle no puede encontrar Howarts, mucho menos atravesar las barreras.

-Lo es.- afirmo Snape.- Cuando le estaba haciendo el chequeo, busque si sus niveles de magia habían sufrido algún daño pero no encontré su núcleo mágico, por lo tanto es una muggle.

-Aun si fuera una muggle, no es una muggle cualquiera.- se adelantó Moody.- Cuando huyo de la enfermería sabía exactamente por cual pasillo escabullirse para que no la encontráramos. Ella sabe algo. ¡No podemos solo confiar en lo que diga!

- Hay algo que podemos hacer.- intervino Dumbledore, con su varita conjuro un Accio, de entre uno de los estantes voló una mochila morada con diseños de colores muy extravagantes, algo nunca antes visto por los magos.- Esta…mochila cayo con ella, el joven Krum la encontró flotando a unos metros de la orilla del lago. ¿Alastor nos harías el favor? – el mago alzo su varita conjurando un Revelio, nada ocurrió, intento con otros hechizos pero nada sucedía.- Al parecer no tiene ninguna clase de protección ni maleficio.- analizo el viejo, con la varita hizo un par de movimientos provocando que el contenido de la mochila se desplegara en un escritorio, todos aguantaron la respiración al encontrar dos muñecos, uno de Harry Potter y otro de Severus Snape. Los muñecos estaban hechos de estambre, como tejidos, no poseían nariz ni boca solo dos grandes botones con el color correspondiente a los ojos de cada uno. Cada muñeco era exacto a su persona, hasta Potter tenía la cicatriz bordada en hilo rojo. Ambos muñecos estaban algo mal trechos por el chapuzón que recibieron.

-Albus, esto… ¿Qué significa? – pregunto preocupada Minerva. Severus se quedó estático viendo a su "yo" miniatura. Dumbledore junto con Moody continuo viendo el contenido de la mochila, encontrando un par de aparatos que desconocían, una especie de navaja retráctil….

- No tengo idea.- respondió al fin el director con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Qué dices Alastor?

- No hay nada peligroso, solo esta clase de navaja.- con la varita le hacía dar vueltas para verlo.- Lo único preocupante son estos muñecos.- dejo la navaja encima del escritorio mirando una vez más los muñecos.

Severus no presto atención a nada de la conversación, atrapado en sus propios pensamientos. Desde la llegada de…Katerina, todo se había vuelto un caos, desde alarmar a todo el mundo, salir huyendo como si un Dementor la estuviera persiguiendo, hasta alterar su propia calma con semejantes palabras de asombro y ahora esto!

Unos suaves toquidos en la puerta lo hicieron salir de su mente, vagamente escucho como Dumbledore pedía a Ojo Loco que se retirara, cuando el ex auror abrió la puerta dejando ver a la morena, ahora vestida con el uniforme del colegio. Antes no lo había notado pero a pesar de su estatura Katerina delataba su edad con sus atributos marcados, ahora sin el cabello cubierto de ramitas y peinado se daba cuenta de que parecía más madura de lo que ella decía, quizás fuera por la expresión seria, aunque los ojos verdes le daban un toque infantil, la chica era incapaz de ocultar su curiosidad por el castillo. Severus se preguntó ¿Por qué demonios estaba notando todas esas cosas? con un gruñido dio la espalda a la recién llegada.

Del otro lado del castillo en la sala común de Gryffindor Harry por fin entraba por el retrato de la dama gorda, el moreno vio a sus amigos sentados frente a la chimenea fue con ellos.

-Hola chicos.- saludo sentándose junto a Ron, Hermione estaba en un sillón individual con un libro en el regazo como siempre.

-Hola compañero.- respondió el saludo el pelirrojo.

-¡Harry! ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunto la castaña prestando atención a Potter. Ron bufo, a veces Hermione se comportaba como una madre.

- Hermione déjalo ser, apenas acaba de llegar.- Ron entonces se inclinó a Harry con una sonrisa.- Compañero ¿Te enteraste? La chica que callo al lago ayer, ¡Dicen que hoy despertó e intento huir! Fue todo un escándalo, todos los profesores estaban locos buscándola.- Ron estaba que se desternillaba de risa.

-¡Ron! – regaño la castaña.- Esto es serio. No se sabe nada de ella, podría ser una seguidora de tu-sabes-quien.

-Estas exagerando.- rezongo simplemente el pelirrojo.

-Yo me encontré con ella.- murmuro Harry. Ese comentario hizo que sus amigos voltearan a verlo con los ojos abiertos.- Bueno en realidad cayó sobre mí.

-¿Te ataco? – casi grito Hermione alarmada.

-¡No! No. Ella bajaba las escaleras y choco conmigo.

- Que loco.- silbo Ron.- ¿Te dijo algo?

-No. Más bien era como si no se creyera que fuero yo.- Hermione le hizo un gesto de "Explícate", suspiro pasándose las manos por la cara.- Cuando la seguimos al bosque estaba tirando piedras a quien se acercara.- Ron se rio por esto, Hermione inmediatamente le dio un golpe en el brazo.

-¿Qué acaso no tenía varita? – pregunto aun riendo.

-No. Oigan esto…-hizo un gesto para que se acercaran.- Cuando Dumbledore intento acercarse lo rechazo, no lo quería cerca y cuando yo me acerque no hubo problemas…

-Harry eso fue muy irresponsable de tu parte.- volvió a regañar la castaña. Harry no hizo mucho caso y siguió hablando.

-Al final la convencí de volver al castillo, pero hay algo que me intriga.

-¿Qué Harry? – le insto Hermione.

-Cuando Dumbledore quiso acercarse ella se escondió detrás de mí, así que le pidió a Snape que la llevara de vuelta a la enfermería ¡No se resistió!

-Con Snape… ¿Se fue con Snape y no con Dumbledore? – pregunto incrédula Hermione.- Pero… ¿Por qué?

-Es como si no confiara en él.- aporto Harry inseguro.

-¿Por qué no habría de confiar en Dumbledore? – esta vez pregunto ron confundido.

Wojoo! Nuestra visitante misteriosa ahora tiene nombre y rostro . ¿Qué ocurrirá después? O.O

Como siempre si tienen alguna duda pueden preguntarme. Agradezco los reviews que me dejaron en el capitulo anterior.


	4. Cap3 ¿Quien eres?

"_Entre comillas y cursiva" _son pensamientos.

**En negrita** es otro idioma (**Español)**

Si alguna palabra esta entre comillas es para resaltarla nada más :3

Capítulo 3

**¿Quién eres?**

La oficina quedo en silencio después de que Ojo Loco salió, Katerina se quedó cerca de la puerta viendo toda la oficina, por un momento Dumbledore pensó que estaba buscando algo, quizás esperaba una trampa pero entonces noto el brillo en los ojos verdes y la sutil curvatura de los labios.  
_"Está emocionada" _pensó el director.

-Katerina.- llamo Dumbledore.- Veo que ya está recuperada, me alegro.- la morena lo vio y ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada.- Tuvimos una pequeña reunión hace un momento y…- ella dejo de prestarle atención cuando vio sus cosas esparcidas sobre una mesa como si fueran evidencia de un delito.  
-¡Revisaron mis cosas! – Les grito.- No tenían derecho.- camino hasta la mesa, la capa que Harry le había dado ondeando tras ella.- ¿Dónde está mi **exacto***? – se giró a los mayores, al parecer ninguno le entendió.- Mi **exacto. ¿**No saben lo que es un **exacto**? – Se pasó la mano por la cara, debía mejorar su ingles.- El pequeño cuchillo azul con la hojilla retráctil.

-Oh, ese artefacto. Alastor se lo ha llevado para examinarlo.- respondió el hombre cano. Eso molesto mucho a Katerina y antes de que ella volviera hablar McGonagall se acercó con calma.

-Prometiste responder un par de preguntas.- le recordó amablemente, Katy miro a la profesora un momento, no valía la pena ponerse histéricos, al menos no antes de tiempo ya que estaba segura que lo que diría alteraría bastante a los profesores. La morena se sentó en un sillón señalado.- Solo por curiosidad ¿Por qué carga ese cuchillo con usted?

- No es un arma.- explico calmadamente.- Aunque sirve bastante bien para autodefensa.- negó con su mano, mejor no desviarse de tema.- Soy artista, la cuchilla es una mis herramientas de trabajos.- eso pareció satisfaces la curiosidad de la mujer por lo que se sentó en otro sillón.

-Señorita Katerina.- llamo Albus.- ¿Podría explicarnos esto? – señalo al par de muñecos tejidos un poco mal trechos, ignorando el hecho de que seguían invadiendo la privacidad de sus pertenencias ella se paró yendo hasta el escritorio con una mueca de tristeza.

- **Se arruinaron…y tanto que me costó hacerlos**.- tomo a mini Severus entre sus manos acariciando los ojos de botón negro. Un carraspeo le hizo quitar su atención del muñeco.- Los hice yo, mini Harry era un regalo para una amiga pero ahora que se mojaron no podre dárselo. Son solo muñecos, no son mágicos, tampoco se aplican a magia VUDU, es decorativo.- explico al final. Ella miro la mesa donde estaban sus cosas.- ¿Nada se salvó verdad? – sin esperar respuesta fue a la mesa con mini Severus aun en la mano, paso la mirada por los objetos poniendo una descomunal cara de desconsuelo cuando se topó con su teléfono, estaba apagado, intento prenderlo y no hizo nada, también le saco la batería encontrando todos los circuitos húmedos.- **Mierda.**

**- **Señorita…-empezó Dumbledore pero ella le detuvo.

- Deje el "señorita". Es un poco fastidioso después de las primeras 20 veces.- volvió a su asiento.- Bien les ahorrare un par de preguntas que se mueren por hacer. Note que en el diagnostico hizo un hechizo para ver mis niveles de magia.- hablo a Severus que hasta el momento no había dicho palabra.- Como pudo ver no poseo un núcleo mágico, así que soy una muggle, ¿Cómo pase las barreras de seguridad si tomamos en cuenta que no poseo dicho núcleo? No tengo la menor idea y mucho menos de como llegue aquí. No sé lo que me trajo aquí y no estoy tan alterada como debería porque nada de esto me sorprende, al menos no la parte de que exista la magia y criaturas más allá de mi comprensión, solo el hecho de que estoy en un mundo al que no pertenezco.

- Bien, creo que eso resuelve las dudas más importantes.- tuvo que reconocer el director, un brillo calculador escondido detrás de los lentes de media luna.

- Me parece un poco absurdo…-comenzó Snape.- que en verdad este tan calmada con respecto a descubrir que la magia en verdad es real. En primer lugar no debería estar aquí, pero dadas las circunstancias. También este el hecho de que todo aquí le parece familiar lo cual resulta aún más ilógico.

- Un buen punto mi muchacho.- felicito Albus.

- Que observador, aunque tratándose de ti es normal.- suspiro, no iba a ocultarlo por mucho más tiempo de lo contrario tendría a un desquiciado Ojo Loco, un atosigante Dumbledore y un amargado Snape tras sus pasos.- De acuerdo, me descubriste. Ciertamente Hogwarts y toda la comunidad mágica no me es desconocida a pesar de ser muggle, pero solo lo sé porque yo no pertenezco aquí.- refiriéndose a todo ese universo en general.- De dónde vengo la magia no existe, al menos no de la manera que ustedes la conocen, la magia en mi mundo es entretenimiento.

- ¿Cómo explica su rápida aceptación entonces? – intervino McGonagall.

- **No me queda de otra.-** se resignó.- Escuchen, esto es difícil de comprender. Yo no pertenezco a este mundo, aun así los conozco a cada uno de ustedes, también conozco hechizos, contra hechizos, elaboración de pociones, criaturas mágicas e historia, no solo eso, se absolutamente todos los sucesos pasados y presentes.- no menciono futuros porque lo creyó innecesario. Observo el rostro de los profesores, no le creían absolutamente nada.

- Exijo una prueba.- siseo Snape, la conversación se hacía cada vez más absurda y eso le molestaba. Katerina aguanto las ganas de reírse, sus ojos brillaron con travesura mientras se levantaba de la silla dejando a mini Severus en un cojín.

-"Una prueba" dice. Le tengo una.- respiro hondo para luego ver a Snape con ese aire de superioridad que el mismo hombre portaba.- "Nadie agitara sus varitas ni hará encantamientos tontos en esta clase. Por lo tanto supongo que muchos de ustedes no apreciaran el valor que tiene la ciencia y el arte de la creación de pociones pero aquellos que serán pocos que posean la predisposición.- se tomó los extremos de la túnica cruzando los brazos, un gesto típico en el profesor.- Les enseñare como dominar la mente y hechizar los sentidos…Le enseñaré como embotellar la fama, generar la gloria e incluso ponerle un alto a la muerte…Aunque quizás…muchos de ustedes hayan venido a Hogwarts dotados de habilidades tan formidables que se sienten con la confianza ¡…De no prestar atención! - ya en este punto Katerina sonreía divertida por la expresión que tenía Snape, pudo notar como el hombre palidecía al reconocer cada exacta palabra de su discurso en la primera clase de pociones de Harry hace 3 años. Katy se acercó entonces al mini Harry que aún estaba sobre el escritorio del director.- Ah, sí.- murmuró.- Harry Potter. Nuestra nueva… celebridad.- tomo al muñeco entre sus manos como si estuviera hablando con el verdadero Harry Potter.- ¿Qué obtendría si agrego polvo de raíces de Asfódelo a una infusión de Ajenjo? ¿No lo sabe? –mini Harry no respondió.- Entonces dígame… ¿Exactamente a donde iría si tuviera que buscar un Bezoar? – miro a mini Harry con el ceño fruncido y murmuro un "No lo sé, señor" imitando la voz del chico.- ¿Cuál es la diferencia entre Acónito y Luparia? - "No lo sé, señor" volvió a repetir con una risita.-…Que pena...Es claro que la fama no lo es todo ¿o sí? Señor Potter".- hizo que la cabeza de mini Harry se moviera negativamente simultáneamente a la suya que se movía de igual manera.

El hombre no se atrevió a decir palabra alguna en cuanto ella calló. Era imposible, impensable. ¿Cómo había logrado saber aquello? Podría pensar que quizás algún alumno de aquella clase pudo haberle dicho, pero era bastante improbable. Ella apenas y había hablado con Potter, y dudaba bastante que el mocoso tuviese tan buena memoria como para recitar cada exacta palabra que él había dicho. Por ende, aquello aplicaba a que solo había tenido contacto con Potter, ningún otro alumno pudo haberle dicho algo referente… Sus ojos se entrecerraron, la mandíbula apretándose, fulminándola con la mirada.

-Parece que mi prueba solo te hizo sospechar más de mi.- quizás había exagerado un poco, en realidad mucho pero no le importaba, nada superaba la cara de espanto que había causado en Severus Snape aunque fuera por una fracción de segundo.- Ahora, tengo una pregunta ¿Dónde estoy?  
-Estas en el Colegio Howarts de Magi…-comenzó Dumbledore pero fue interrumpido.

-Lo siento no me explique bien, me refería a que punto del año escolar ¿Qué ha ocurrido hasta ahora?

-Este año se está efectuando el torneo de los tres magos en Howarts.- comenzó Minerva, Snape la fulmino con la mirada, no deberían estar dándole información.- Los campeones ya han pasado 2 pruebas…

-Entonces solo queda el laberinto.- afirmo la morena. McGonagall se quedó con la palabra en la boca.

-Nadie menciono que la prueba es un laberinto.- señalo Albus.

-No hace falta, ya lo sé, solo quiero ubicarme.- se volvió a sentar en el sillón tomando a mini Severus y mini Harry.- Cambiando de tema, imagino que no tienen la menor idea de cómo podre volver a mi universo.

-Estoy seguro de que podremos hallar una solución a su problema, Katerina.- respondió Dumbledore levantándose al fin de su silla.- Mientras tanto deberás quedarte en los terrenos del colegio, podría ser peligroso.

-** ¿Exactamente para quién? **– bufo la morena.- ¿Dónde me quedare?

- Podemos seleccionarte en una de las casas.- propuso el director.

-Pero Albus ella ya no tiene la edad para cursar y como pretendes que curse las materias practicas.- intervino McGonagall contrariada.

- Su estatura la hace pasar fácilmente por un estudiante.- dijo Snape, apoyo la idea de Dumbledore tan solo porque así podría mantenerla vigilada.

- ¡No me llames enana! – protesto ella. Ignorando la protesta de la joven Dumbledore fue a uno de los altos estantes tomando el sombrero seleccionador. Katerina inmediatamente se levando de la silla y uso el respaldar como escudo.- Oh no, ese sombrero no me va a hurgar las ideas. Iré a Gryffindor.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que pertenece a Gryffindor? – protesto Minerva.

-De todas la casas prefiero estar en Gryffindor y si voy a ser estudiante de Howarts por no sé cuánto tiempo tengo derecho a escoger en que casa voy a estar, escojo Gryffindor.

-Típica actitud Gryffindor.- halago el director.- ¿Minerva? –La sub directora analizo a Katerina largamente suspirando al final.

-Deberás acatar todas las reglas, no importa si estás aquí por circunstancias extraordinarias. Serás tratada como todos.

-No esperaba menos.- sonrió Katerina. Ahora oficialmente era una estudiante del Colegio Howarts de Magia y Hechicería.

¡Hola! Ya me había tardado en actualizar, tuve unos ligeros problemas de inspiración. Bien quiero aclarar porque escogí Gryffindor, realmente me gusta más Slytherin pero no me conviene, ya explicare porque más adelante XD.

Bien, eso es todo. Como siempre no duden en preguntar y espero les guste el fic. Bye Bye.


	5. Cap4 Sospechando ¿Aliada o Enemiga?

Cap4

**Sospechando. ¿Aliada o Enemiga?**

Aun no podía creerlo, apenas McGonagall la dejo en el dormitorio de chicas de Gryffindor se tiro a la cama y uso una almohada para gritar lo más fuerte que pudo.

**-Estoy en Howarts, por todos los cielos estoy en…-** volvió a gritar, se levantó de la cama y dio vueltas por toda la habitación y luego se acero a la ventana abriéndola, desde ese lugar podía ver toda la explanada que era el bosque prohibido y si sacaba la cabeza podía ver el colegio desde lo alto, después de 10 segundos que el viento helado le congelara la sonrisa decidió que era hora de cerrar la ventana.- **Estoy en Howarts.-** repitió aun si podérselo creer. Más calmada se volvió a acostar en la cama que le tocaba a ella mirando el techo del doncel.- **Estoy en la 4ta película**.- sopeso.- **Según Dumbledore caí al lago al finalizar la segunda prueba, si calculo bien para este punto Barty Crauch debería estar muerto.-** se giró en la cama, por suerte desde su posición podía seguir viendo la ventana.- **No, al yo llegar aquí cambie los hechos… ¿Eso quiere decir que Crauch sigue vivo? **– soltando un largo suspiro se volvió a levantar de la cama, no podía estar quieta, no cuando tenía tanta energía acumulada.- **Un momento, ¡Si llegue aquí entonces podría cambiar los hechos! Aunque eso sería peligroso**.- hizo un gesto de exasperación.- **¡No me importa! Estar aquí ya es un peligro, además no sé cuánto tiempo estaré aquí, voy a terminar esta guerra a como dé lugar. -** dijo decidida. Si iba a estar en ese universo iba a disfrutar cada aventura que se le presentara en frente y si en el proceso podía salvar a sus personajes favoritos aún mejor.

Eran apenas las 2 de la tarde y McGonagall le había dicho que debía esperar hasta la cena para salir de la torre, por lo que acomodo sus pocas cosas en el baúl de su cama y bajo a la sala común con su teléfono para ver si lograba hacerlo funcionar.

El tiempo se le paso volando y solo había logrado desarmarlo hasta el último tornillo pero no lograba que prendiera de ninguna manera, al parecer la caída en el lago le afecto mucho, eso sin mencionar las horas que paso húmedo antes de que ella se diera cuenta de que estaba mojado. Se había rendido y había dejado el teléfono encima de la mesa cuando escucho ruido fuera del cuadro, fijo la vista en un reloj colgado en la pared, noto que faltaba solo una hora para la cena.

El alboroto se desato en la sala común cuando todos los estudiantes comenzaron a entrar presurosos a las habitaciones para dejar las mochilas. El trio dorado paso tranquilamente, hablaban entre ellos hasta que Hermione fijo la vista en el sofá frente a la chimenea.

-¿Quién es ella? – rápidamente Ron y Harry siguieron la vista de su amiga. Harry sonrió al reconocer a la chica. Sin decir nada a sus amigos se acercó a Katerina, cuando estuvo a su lado le toco suavemente el hombro para llamar su atención.

-Hola.- saludo torpemente, ella volteo a verlo y en cuanto le reconoció le sonrió.- ¿Co-como estas? No supe nada de ti después de que saliste del bosque.

-Estoy bien.- le restó importancia al asunto, palmeo el asiento a su lado indicándole a Harry que se sentara. El pelinegro obedeció a la petición.

- Ya veo ¿Qué haces aquí? – refiriéndose a porque estaba dentro de la torre de Gryffindor.

- Ya que no tengo idea de cómo llegue aquí, tomando en cuenta que soy una muggle, Dumbledore me ha dado la oportunidad de pasar un tiempo en el colegio.- comenzó a recoger las piezas de su celular.- Seré una Gryffindor por tiempo indefinido.- a ese punto de la conversación Hermione no pudo seguir más tiempo apartada.

- ¿Cómo que te quedaras aquí? ¿De dónde vienes? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué el profesor Dumbledore no nos ha dicho nada de esto? – dijo la castaña muy rápido. Katerina solo se le quedo mirando fijo y Harry estaba con una cara de vergüenza inigualable.

-** Eres más irritante de lo que pensaba.-** murmuro para sí comenzando a reconstruir su teléfono.- Primero, no tengo por qué responder tus preguntas. Segundo, estas siendo irritante. Tercero, si algo no te agrada ve a hablarlo con Dumbledore.- Hermione se sintió indignada ante las palabras cortantes de la morena, antes de que esta pudiera replicar un carraspeo al otro lado del sillón les hizo girar, Ron estaba mirando detenidamente lo que Katerina tenía en las manos.

-¿Qué es eso? – el pelirrojo no sabía si curiosidad o desconfianza.

-Oh…- ella miro el aparato a medio armar.- Es mi teléfono.- respondió con simpleza recolocándole la pantalla.

-No se parece a ninguno que yo haya visto.- esta vez Weasley estuvo más interesado acercándose a ver el aparato.

-Yo tampoco había visto un modelo como ese. ¿Dónde lo conseguiste? – pregunto un chico que había escuchado parte de la conversación.- Mis padres me compraron el modelo más reciente antes de venir a Howarts y ese definitivamente no está en la lista de ventas.- por cómo se expresaba el chico seguro era un nacido muggle.

-Es un modelo Beta, aún está a prueba.- respondió, rápidamente guardándose el teléfono en lo pliegues de la túnica para que no pudiera verlo detenidamente.- Harry, ¿Me acompañas al comedor? Muero de hambre.- sin esperar respuesta se levantó del sofá dejando al nacido muggle con la palabra en la boca. Harry siguió a la morena por el retrato, como era de esperar Hermione y Ron se les unieron.

-Entonces te quedaras en Howarts.- dijo Harry, Katerina asintió, el chico de lentes noto que llevaba el uniforme del colegio y la túnica el escucho de Gryffindor.- En Gryffindor.- ella volvió a asentir.- ¿Por qué?

-Fue mi petición. No quiero rondar por los pasillos como alma en pena por no tener nada que hacer en todo el día. No me calificaran pero podre asistir a las clases y los eventos como todos los demás, es emocionante.- Hermione aun la miraba con desconfianza.

-Es curioso que el sombrero te seleccionara en Gryffindor.- comento el pelirrojo. Katerina rio, negó con la cabeza.

-El sombrero no me selecciono.- hizo una pausa dramática más por alterar los nervios de Hermione que por otra cosa.- Yo escogí estar con los leones.- Harry se impresionó por esa revelación.

-¿Cuál fue tu motivo? – quiso saber Harry quien pensaba que era el único que decidió estar en una casa y no que lo seleccionaron.

-Fácil. Quería estar cerca de ti.- las palabras de la morena hicieron sonrojar al chico.

Ya entrada la noche el trio dorado se escabullo al cuarto de chicos de 4to año, Ron y Harry sentados en la cama del primero y Hermione en la de Harry. Estaban aprovechando que sus compañeros de cuarto aún estaban en la sala común y tenían todo el cuarto para ellos.

-No confío en ella.- bufo la castaña.

-¿Por qué no? – pregunto un fastidiado Potter, desde hacía un buen rato que Granger estaba en el mismo punto.

-Harry, tú mismo la viste. ¡Es una cínica! – se levantó de la cama caminando de un lado al otro.- Además ¿No lo notaste? Es una muggle pero es como si lo supiera todo sobre la magia.

-Hermione no sé si te fijaste pero parecía niña en una dulcería, no paraba de torcer el cuello para mirar a todas partes.- aporto Ron no muy convencido de lo que decía la chica.

-¿En serio no se dan cuenta? – miro a los chicos exasperada.- Prácticamente la seguimos al comedor, sabía exactamente qué camino tomar sin preguntarnos nada y Harry tú mismo lo dijiste.- señalo al moreno.- Cuando estaban en el bosque prohibido se acercó al profesor Snape sin titubear, ¿Qué tal si es una espía?

- Es una idea un poco ridícula ¿No te parece? – una voz se escucho desde la puerta, cuando el trio se giró Katerina estaba ahí parada con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada.- A ver si aprenden a hacer un hechizo silenciador.

-¿Escuchaste todo? – Harry se levantó preocupado de la cama. La morena negó con la cabeza.

-Solo la parte don podría ser una espía.- Hermione tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzada, ella estuvo a punto de disculparse pero Katy simplemente le hizo un gesto para que se callara.-No quiero saberlo. Venía a decirle a Hermione que seremos compañeras de cuarto, pero ahora solo te diré que no hace falta que tengas un ojo abierto durante la noche, yo no soy el enemigo.- le gruño a la Gryffindor.- Harry mañana quisiera hablar contigo, en privado.

-Podemos hacerlo ahora.- se ofreció él.

-No, estoy cansada. Hablaremos mañana.- hizo un gesto con la mano para despedirse, salió del cuarto de los chicos. Ron y Harry miraron a Hermione con el ceño fruncido.

-Bien hecho.- dijo Ron yéndose a acostar en su cama.

Para la mañana siguiente, cuando los Gryffindors bajaron a desayunar Katerina ya estaba sentada en la mesa de Slytherin junto a Draco Malfoy…

-Alto… ¿Qué? – exclamo Ron estupefacto.- ¿Qué hace ella con el cretino de Malfoy? –Harry y Hermione estaban igual de confundidos que el pelirrojo. La morena rio por algo que dijo Malfoy y entonces miro a donde estaban ellos, ella les sonrió y saludo con la mano para después volver su atención al rubio.

-Se los dije.- susurro Hermione cuando salió del asombro. Harry no tuvo ganas de contradecirla, solo se alejó de la entrada hasta la mesa de Gryffindor. Se sentó de manera que podía ver a la mesa de Slytherin, observando la interacción del rubio y la morena. Estaban riendo, nunca había visto a Malfoy reír de esa manera tan desinhibida, tan alegre, siempre tenía esa mirada desdeñosa y su sonrisa burlona pero ahora viéndolo hablar con Katerina se dio cuenta de que había una faceta que no conocía y se preguntó cómo sería si fuera él quien provocara esa sonrisa.

-¡Harry! – grito Ron por tercera vez para que le escucharan.- Hermano, estas distraído ¿Qué te sucede?

-¿De qué crees que estén hablando? – pregunto señalando a la nueva pareja que llamaba la atención.

-No tengo idea, seguro comparten planos malvados.- el pelirrojo se rio de su propio chiste.- Ella es tan rara ¿Cómo se le ocurre?

-¿Se fijaron que solo habla con Malfoy? – murmuro Hermione volteando la cabeza para mirarlos sobre su hombro. Los chicos no pudieron contestar, Katerina se despidió de Draco con un beso en la mejilla en dirección a la mesa de Gryffindor.

-**Hola chicos**.- saludo sentándose al lado de Harry.

-¿Qué hacías con Malfoy? – no tardo en interrogar la Hermione. Katy solo rio.

- Eso me gusta de ustedes los Gryffindors, siempre directo al punto, sin dar muchos rodeos. **Aunque siendo sincera es lo único bueno, de resto son tan cabezas duras que no les importa lanzarse al peligro sin pensarlo**.- lo último lo dijo para ella misma sin molestarse en traducirlo.- Respondiendo a tu pregunta, llegue temprano y Draco estaba solo en su mesa así que le hice compañía.- era muy graciosa la cara que puso el trio.

-Eso no tiene sentido.- se quejó Hermione.

-¿Acepto que te sentaras a su lado así como así? – pregunto incrédulo el pelirrojo, mirando alternativamente entre Katy y Draco. Harry no había dicho nada, a él también se le hacía extraño pero con lo poco que conocía a Katerina podía decir sin temor a equivocarse que ella sabía más de lo que decía.

-Le caí bien es todo.- se encogió de hombros muy quitada de la pena, zanjando el asunto.

Había alguien más que no les quitaba la mirada de encima, a lo lejos Severus estaba sentado en la mesa de profesores prácticamente taladrando al grupo con la mirada. Desde hacía rato que observaba la interacción entre Draco y la sospechosa, ¡Era ilógico! ¿Qué motivos tendría un Gryffindor para acercarse a platicar con un Slytherin? Aunque estaba un pequeño detalle, quizás Katerina no fuera realmente una Gryffindor, ¿Quién podría decirlo? Ella selecciono la casa en la que quería quedarse, eso era tan astuto y tan cuestionable al mismo tiempo que fácilmente podría pertenecer a Slytherin o Ravenclaw, entonces la pregunta ahí era ¿Por qué demonios escogió Gryffindor?

Katy volteo a la mesa de profesores, ya estaba harta de la mirada de Snape taladrándole por lo que dejo el jugo de calabaza en la mesa dispuesta a irse.

-¿Te vas? – cuestiono Harry al sentir movimiento a su lado.

- Si. Cuando termines de comer búscame en la biblioteca quiero hablar contigo a solas.- recalco lo último mirando significativamente a Ron y Hermione. Salió del salón con aire resuelto y esa mirada emocionada.

-Harry, no creo que deberías…-comenzó Hermione apenas la morena se perdió de vista.

-Hermione no comiences.- la corto ya algo molesto.- No hay razón para desconfiar de ella.- le vio las intenciones a la castaña de replicar pero él no le do tiempo.- Cierto que llego a Howarts de una manera sospechosa pero eso no es motivo automático para pensar que ella es mala, si me disculpan me reuniré con Katerina.- sin más Harry se levantó del asiendo dejando a Hermione con la palabra en la boca.

-¿Qué mosca le pico? – murmuro Ron con la boca llena de panecillos enmantequillados.

-Ugh, Ron, no hables con la boca llena.

Cuando Harry entro a la biblioteca vio a Katerina sentada al final de las mesas –Las piernas cruzadas sobre otra silla debajo de la mesa- con al menos 3 libros a su alrededor, uno abierto en su regazo y otro en sus manos con la nariz prácticamente enterrada en el libro. Harry esbozo una sonrisa, nunca se esperó eso de ella, no se veía como el tipo de chica que le gustaría tener la cara metida en un libro como Hermione. Con paso tranquilo camino hasta Katerina, saludando a la señora Prince al pasar por su lado, la única mujer aparte de la morena para estar a esas horas en la biblioteca.

-No pensé que fueras un ratón de biblioteca como Hermione.- comento Harry divertido. Katy no se molestó en voltear a verlo.

-No lo soy, el termino correcto es Nerd y la diferencia entre Hermione y yo es que yo soy genial.- esta vez ella se giró guiñándole un ojo al chico dorado.- Terminaste de comer muy rápido.

-Tenia curiosidad de saber que querías hablar conmigo.- tomo asiento al lado de Katy sonriendo tímidamente.

-Ah. Típica curiosidad Gryffindor.- cerro el libro que tenía en el regazo.- Bien, ayúdame a devolver estos libros a su lugar.- con un movimiento de varita Harry hizo flotar los libros a su estante correspondiente.- **Adoro la magia**. Bien, vayamos a un lugar más privado, Howarts tiene ojos y oídos muy indiscretos.

-¿Dónde quieres ir? – pregunto siguiendo a la ojiverde. Ella se rio quedamente.

-Creo que conoces el lugar mejor que nadie.- fue su enigmática respuesta. Caminaron tranquilamente, comentando alguna que otra tontería sobre el castillo y de vez en cuando Katerina sacaba a colación el torneo de los tres magos haciendo preguntas que aunque ya sabía la respuesta de todos modos no quería levantar sospechas antes de tiempo, sin darse cuenta llegaron al baño de chicas del tercer piso.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? – pregunto Harry reconociendo el lugar.

- Ya te dije, necesitamos un lugar privado.- sin titubear se acercó al lavabo central del lugar, busco entre los lavabos hasta que encontró el que tenía tallado una serpiente en el grifo, ella señalo el grifo mirando a Harry.- Abre la cámara.- ordeno al chico que no cabía en su impresión.

-Alto, ¿Cómo…? ¿Por qué sabes de la cámara? – Harry esta vez se hizo hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido, quizás Hermione tenía razón.

-Todas tus dudas serán aclaradas Harry. Para eso necesito que abras la cámara.- pacientemente ella espero a que el debate mental del Gryffindor se llevara a cabo, después de eternos minutos en los que se preguntó si en algún momento Mirtle saldría del retrete lloriqueando atención Harry por fin se movió hacia el lavabo mirando a Katy con el ceño fruncido. Ella sabía que por la única razón que estaba aceptando esto y que no la hubiera hechizado o denunciado con Dumbledore era su siempre nata curiosidad.

La morena se maravilló cuando escucho el siseante sonido salir de los delgados labios, se sabía las palabras de memoria y aun así sintió su sonrisa sobrepasar el límite de su pequeña boca cuando el tope del lavabo central se elevó y el resto del porcelanato se abrió dejando ver la entrada de la cámara de los secretos.

Hola! Deben odiarme por haber pasado tanto tiempo sin actualizar, seré sincera, no tenía NADA de inspiración para este cap. y al menos una vez al día lo abría para escribir dos líneas como mucho. También estoy a finales de trimestre y bueno es difícil. De paso estoy haciendo el servicio comunitario x.x

Bien espero les haya gustado este cap., si tienen alguna petición para algún one shot (debo decir que me entusiasmaría si me propusieran algo fuera de lo ordinario. Me entusiasman las parejas inusuales, pueden constatarlo en mi otro fic "Corrompedor-Inador" de Phineas y Ferb) o algo sobre esta historia que les gustaría agregar y yo veré si lo puedo cuadrar en esta historia. Bueno hasta el próximo capítulo!


End file.
